Prior art motorcycles include various means for mounting the motorcycle seat to the motorcycle frame. One way that the seat has been mounted to the frame in the past is by way of a tongue mounted to the undersurface of the seat, and a loop, strap, tube, or other hollow member mounted to the backbone of the frame. The tongue is inserted into the hollow member to resist upward movement of the seat. Additionally, some prior art motorcycles include various fasteners that further mount the seat to the frame at various locations.
Many countries have safety regulations for motorcycles. One common safety regulation is the requirement of a "seat strap" on a motorcycle onto which a passenger on the motorcycle may hold. In some countries, this regulation may also require that the seat strap be strong enough such that the entire motorcycle may be picked up by the strap alone. The strap is typically affixed by fasteners to the motorcycle frame on either side of the seat, and extends across the seat
Some motorcycles include a battery, fuses, a tool compartment, and other motorcycle components under the seat. In order to access these components, the seat must be moved from its operating position. Typically, prior art motorcycles permit the removal of the seat by sliding the seat from under the seat strap. Alternatively, some prior art motorcycles permit rotation of the seat to provide access to the components under the seat. A separate battery strap is often employed to hold the battery in place.